1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna and a wristwatch equipped with the antenna.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been known a radio wave watch as a watch that displays the time accurately. The radio wave watch receives time information transmitted on radio waves for correcting the time, and displays the corrected accurate time. This watch has a built-in antenna for receiving the time informative radio waves. As shown in FIG. 13, an earlier developed antenna 70 is constructed by winding a conductor 72 as a coil around a bar-type magnetic body 71 formed of ferrite. The receiving sensitivity of such antenna 70 is determined by the size of a wave receiving area, that is, by the area at both ends of the magnetic body 71. Therefore, in order to improve the wave receiving sensitivity of the antenna 70, it has been proposed to enlarge both ends of a magnetic body 81 of an antenna 80, as shown in FIG. 14, to expand the wave receiving area.
However, several problems arise in using the ferrite-made magnetic body 81. Its mechanical fragility causes difficulty of manufacturing as the radio wave receiving areas at both ends of the magnetic body 81 are expanded, and also causes limitation of expanding the radio wave receiving area due to its low strength.